


A Dino Charged Kiss

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Couples talking, F/M, Power ranger couples, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after the Ghostest with the Mostest in the Power Rangers Dino Charge Halloween Special. Tyler and Shelby talk in private in the Cafe.





	A Dino Charged Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to add a scene where Shelby feels sad after being accused of being the clone ranger. She disappears after the Megazord battle and finally, she comes back to talk to Tyler. Also guys, I changed Shelby's last name because I never really liked the last name Watkins. So I changed it because in my version of power rangers dino charge, Shelby is the younger sister of Red RPM Ranger Scott Truman, so her name is Shelby Truman.

In the warm, silent darkness of the Dino Bite Café, Tyler waited for Shelby. She had disappeared after the Megazord battle and hadn't been heard from in over three hours. She refused to answer her cellphone, didn't pick up her Dino com and refused to answer to his messages. When she finally did, she said she would meet with him in the Café. 

The museum had closed for the night and while the others were at their homes or hotels sleeping for the night, Kendall was down at the base with Keeper. The alien decided to talk with the two women together later on. 

Shelby walked down the hallways of the Museum, feeling her legs weakening as she approached the Café. For the last three hours she had been at the church, praying for strength. She had wanted to leave Tyler, but her heart told her it was wrong. Jesus had told her to stay with him because deep down, there was still love. 

So, Shelby took a deep breath as she walked into the Café. 

"Hey," she said, getting Tyler's attention immediately. 

Tyler rose to his feet. "Where have you been? I have been calling you for three hours," he said. 

"Sorry. I was at church." Shelby replied, walking toward the boy she loved. 

"Praying for what?" Tyler was a little curious. 

"Strength." 

"To come back?" 

"To leave you." Shelby said. Tyler was a little offended that Shelby thought of leaving him. 

"Why didn't you leave me?" Tyler expected Shelby to slap him or even worse, leave him. 

"I didn't have the strength to. The Lord told me to stay with you." Tyler smiled at this. 

"He brought you back to me." 

"Yeah, because he told me to come back." 

"No, He brought you back to me because he knew it would hurt you if you did leave me." 

"Okay, you're right." 

"I always am." 

Shelby just giggled a bit, but her expression was still somber. She began toying with the chairs stacked on top of the tables with Tyler less than a few inches away from her. 

"I may have never experienced a real first kiss, but my grandmother taught me something about a relationship. She taught me that when you really love someone, you do anything to keep them safe." Tyler and Shelby began circling the table. 

"She was right." Shelby was glad for the small talk. A question came into her head and she stopped and turned, making Tyler stop directly in front of her. "Do you still love me?" she asked softly. 

"I never stopped loving you." Tyler told her and Shelby smiled. "I'm so sorry for hurting you Shelby. That will always be my one great regret." 

"Yeah, it's a little weird. One minute you're telling me that you love me, how you want to marry me someday and next thing I know you're calling me a fake." 

Tyler hung his head a bit and his voice turned soft. "I know. I know. I traded love to be a hero. I didn't believe in you and I wish I had a good reason why. But that's why I'm here, to make things right." 

Shelby somewhat believed him, but some part of her still wasn't convinced. "How can I believe you, Tyler?" she asked. 

Tyler looked at her and got serious. He had to do it now or it would leave him and important things won't be said. 

"Tyler, what are you doing?" Shelby asked, terrified he was going to leave her. She was stunned by the fear and dread in his eyes. 

"I'm going to do something from the bottom of my heart. Promise me that you won't say a thing until I'm finished." Tyler said with fear and dread in his voice and eyes. 

"I promise." Shelby said, not daring to disobey Tyler. 

"Shelby Truman, the day I met you was the happiest day of my life. You and I have become part of each other and when you're not with me, I feel like a part of me is missing. That's exactly what I'm feeling right now. I know you were hiding from me and I don't blame you. I know you're probably angry with me but please know that it is my one great regret. Koda was the real fake but we didn't know that until after you escaped from us when the Koda transformed into a monster named Memorella. She took Koda's memories and I know now that's how she managed to manipulate Kendall's lie detector. You are the best thing that's ever been mine and I have now realized how much you mean to me. You are literally my other half and I can't go on without you. Kendall is awfully sorry for what she did and so are the others. We cannot function without you and Kendall said she will apologize and you two can make amends if you can. Please know that the minute I found the truth, not a second went by when I didn't wish that I didn't do what I did do. I didn't believe you and I wish I had a good reason why. I love you and I need you. We are endgame and nothing will ever change that. I was happy to be your prince when we had to pretend to be the prince and princess of Zandar. I just wanted to confess my undying love for you and give you the world's most passionate kiss. If you forgive me, I'll do just that." 

Shelby was touched to the bone. She could see the innocence in his eyes; he was truly sorry for what he did. He truly wanted her back and she wanted him back too. Instantly, she felt all the anger and resentment she once held for him melt away and disappear, replacing the bad things with love, understanding, support and compassion. 

"Tyler Navarro, I love you and nothing will ever change that." Shelby declared, pulled Tyler to her and gave him the most passionate kiss a woman could give a man. When they pulled away, Tyler wanted to ask the million dollar question. 

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Tyler asked hopefully. 

"Yes, I forgive you Tyler." Shelby replied with a happy tone and a smile. Tyler felt an enormous weight lift off his shoulders. 

"I have something for you." He said, reaching into his jacket pocket. He handed Shelby a small blood red box. Shelby took the box from Tyler and opened it. Inside she found a bracelet with a Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus Rex charm on it, the triceratops was pink, the Tyrannosaurus Rex was red, it had a heart charm on it with red and pink stones around it and it said “Tyler + Shelby”. 

"Thank you." Shelby said, putting on the bracelet. 

"There is something else." Tyler pulled out something else from his pocket. It was a Barcelona red key on a silver chain that held the key. "It's a key. It's the key to my heart." Tyler explained as he took it and placed it around her neck. "As long as you wear this, you will always have my heart with you." Tyler locked the key around Shelby's neck and moved her hair. 

Shelby took out a bracelet that resembled the one that Tyler wore that belonged to his dad, but this one was red leather, and it had a red and pink heart that made two halves of one heart. Most importantly, the main part was a Barcelona red key on a silver chain that held the key to Shelby's heart which only Tyler had. 

In a romantic type moment, Tyler and Shelby both felt the world disappear and it was just the two of them. Their bodies unconsciously moved towards each other and their foreheads touched. Tyler's hands went to Shelby's waist and their lips united in a deep, passionate but innocent kiss. Tyler revelled in the taste of her sugar cookie chap-stick, her fruit tasting tongue and her Pink Fantasy perfume. God how he missed those smells. 

Their kiss eventually broke, but Shelby knew she had made the right decision. If she left Tyler, who knows how she'd be feeling right now? 

"Tyler, I love you," Shelby confessed softly. Tyler smiled as his heart leaped 100,000 feet into the air. 

"I love you too, Shelby," Tyler replied back, the couple embracing one another. Tyler knew for a known fact that they both gave each other the key to the other's heart. This obviously meant something. 

While the couple reunited, Koda, Chase, Riley and Kendall all looked at the couple. They were glad they didn't end their relationship. Tyler and Shelby gave the group something to admire and that shouldn't change. Tyler and Shelby were part of each other; they are endgame and nothing will ever change that. 

By tomorrow, the rest of the team would talk but for now, this night belonged to Tyler and Shelby only.


End file.
